Many roof drain covers are used to retain undesirable large debris such as leaves or the like from going into the drain pipe and possibly blocking the same by forming an obstruction wall while allowing for rain water for passing therethrough to be drained. Most of these covers are either simply inserted into the drain pipe opening without being really secured thereto or removably secured thereto. The secured covers generally require a collar or adapter that is itself secured to the drain pipe opening; such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,690 and 4,961,848 to Logsdon, U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,814 to Marshall, U.S. Pat. No. 5,526,613 to Simeone, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,416 to Haefner and U.S. Pat. No. 5,724,777 to Hubbard. Other roof drain covers such as in U.S. Pat. No. 5,234,582 to Savoie are provided with legs (30, 32, 52 and 54) that frictionally engage the inside surface of the drain pipe (14) under a force exerted by a screw (42, 44). A plurality of these screws are required added to the fact that they are located in close proximity of the roof surface which is not always convenient, especially when the roof drain is recessed from that roof surface.